


Fallen

by HanjiZoe104



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beating, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Chains, Choking, Double Vaginal Penetration, Face Slapping, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Slut Shaming, Torture, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanjiZoe104/pseuds/HanjiZoe104
Summary: Basically Esdeath loses a fight and her enemies decide to have some fun making her regret everything wrong she did.this is made of 3 chapters:1- Esdeath getting beaten and raped by Akame, Tatsumi and Lionelle;2- Esdeath being used as a cum dump for the inhabitants of the capital;3- Esdeath becomes Najenda's sex slave (kind of).Have fun reading :)
Relationships: Akame/Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!), Esdeath/Najenda (Akame ga Kill!), Esdeath/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!)
Kudos: 2





	Fallen

The war was over: Prime Minister Honest, the Emperor and his reign of terror were over, everything the rebels aimed for had been successfully conquered.  
The Night Raids were satisfied, but they knew as long as General Esdeath was free they couldn't rest: she would return, indeed, perhaps she would never leave and would do everything to create chaos in the capital.  
She had to be stopped, and so Najenda sent the remaining companions in the forest where she was hiding to try to kill her. Honestly, that was the hardest battle of their life given Esdeath's determination not to let himself be beaten by a bunch of kids, but in the end thanks to the surprise effect and the incredible Akame, they succeeded. Esdeath did not have time to see the last quick combo attack that caused her to fall so badly that she couldn't get up even if it had not been Lionelle to hold her face on the dirty ground of the woods.  
<> the blond girl asked with a smirk on her face, as she held her down. Lionelle was tired, but the thought of being able to do what she wanted to the woman who had mercilessly killed her companions filled her body with new energy, and Tatsumi seemed to notice. The boy got near to the two women with his sword and put it right on top of the enemy's neck, ready to behead her, but his friend stopped him.  
<> and while saying so she took the sword off Tatsumi's hands and put it near Esdeath's shirt. 

She had been quiet since then, she knew from the start she was gonna lose that battle and accepted her fate, but she was not expecting that type of talk from the enemy. Hearing those words she tried to free herself, but her opponent's grip was far too tight and she was far too tired to fight back. She tried to change her position at least since the one she was in was quite humiliating: face pressed to the ground, ass in the air and arms held together behind her back. Most likely they could perfectly see her underwear from behind and her boobs from the front, also pressed to the ground by that stupid blonde furry. Honestly, the thought of being seen in that state by Tatsumi excited her but when she realized there were many other people besides him the embarrassment was too much to bear, and she tried again and again to get up, but always failed.  
<> Tatsumi was unsure: he didn't want to break the order Najenda gave them, but Lionelle's words really turned him on. He hated Esdeath, but since she loved him he used to be a little nicer, for compassion only, and now Lionelle had made him regret it. She didn't deserve anything from him, she was a sadistic murder and now she had to pay for her sins: Tatsumi looked at Akame to see what she was thinking and when she smirked, maybe for the first time in her life, he decided it was time for Esdeath to pay.  
<> She didn't even have the time to understand what those words meant that she had her clothes ripped of by Lionelle with Tatsumi's sword.  
"Are they really gonna do this to me?" her eyes couldn't see anything but when she felt the cold air on her skin she knew she was fucked. Literally. 

Esdeath instinctively gave a strong tug to try to free herself once more but as always it had the opposite effect: now it was Lionelle's foot pressing her face to the ground, harder than before, as she wriggled desperately.  
The problem wasn't so much being naked but being stripped by them, her enemies, a gang of kids she once thought she'd be able to beat. The problem was the humiliation she was undergoing, the realization she would never be able to look at them in the eyes again, the fact that one day she would have been remembered as "that one girl who had been beaten by some kids" and not as "General Esdeath, the strongest in the Empire".  
She HAD to be the best in everything, even killing people, because she didn't want to die. Her parents, the people who used to live in her village, the soldier she killed and everyone who didn't make it were weak and deserved death, but she didn't. She had always been the best, she was the strongest, the most beautiful, the smartest and even the most sadistic, so why were those things happening to her? She didn't deserve that treatment, she had to be the one in control but she just couldn't free herself: they were too strong for her, so now it was her turn to die. It didn't feel right, anyways.

That sense of injustice almost made her cry, and she probably would have if they hadn't been there to watch her. She still cared about what little honor she had left and wanted to preserve it at all costs, so she hold back her tears as Lionelle decided what do to next. There were actually lots of options: leave her in that position and let Tatsumi fuck her, tie her to a tree and insert spiky things into her pussy or even just beat her until she begged them to stop, but that slut probably would have loved the first two treatments. So, she decided to start with the third. 

Lionelle let her go for a moment and when Esdeath got up, trying to react, she kicked her in the stomach and made her fall with the back to the ground this time. The pain was excruciating and she held her stomach with her hands, partly instinctively partly to protect herself from other attacks that probably would have occurred. Her spread legs offered an amazing view of her private parts and Lionelle didn't miss the opportunity to kick her in the pussy, causing her to whine loudly. Esdeath immediately regretted letting those noises escape, but it was too late: Lionelle was already laughing and telling the two others to take a look at how helpless she was, with her foot stilll pressing on her pussy. Damn, her laugh was the worst noise she's ever heard. Remembering her arms were not held together anymore she tried to step away from the blonde girl, dragging herself on the ground, but Tatsumi stopped her. He took her by the hair and pulled her back with her face near to his crotch area, enlarged by the dimension of his hard penis, then he unzipped his pants and forced her face to his dick. 

<> Lionelle said with a smirk.  
Oh well, Esdeath had dreamed of sucking Tatsumi's cock since the first time they met, but who could have imagined it would end like this? As said before, she still had some honor and sucking his cock would have ended it all. Tatsumi's dimentions howewer were really, really appealing, and she just wanted this whole thing to end as fast as possible so maybe sucking that dick would have been the best way to end that torture.

< _> she felt an acute pain in her ass and Lionelle grabbed a piece of her hair, forcing her to look away from Tatsumi's cock. Lionelle slapped her ass again and again till it became bright red, then stopped for a second to let her answer the question. _

_< > she didn't think before talking, she did it instinctively to make the pain stop and when she realized what she had done she began to cry. She wanted to run away, to free herself and run faster then she could to get the furthest from that people, but she just couldn't. She was weak, she deserved that all. "The weak is useless if not in the hands of the strong" and well, the strong's hands were already all over her body. That was her fate, she had to accept it, but she couldn't help but sobbing. She was human too, after all. _

_Tatsumi took her by the hair and forced his dick into her mouth, taking her back to reality. She didn't have time to feel or think, he started to move fast inside her mouth while helding her head still, making her almost choke. She wasn't able to breath with that huge thing deep inside her throat so she tried to push him away, only causing Lionelle to get angry and start slapping her ass again, if possible even harder than before. This time she was using a stick to beat not only her ass but also her pussy, her legs and her back, and she couldn't help but scream. Akame, who had stayed away from the group, was urged by Lionelle to take part in Esdeath's punishment and, though reluctant, eventually grabbed her sword and headed for the woman. She was unsure about what to do but she thought it would have been fun to stick Murasame's handle into her pussy, making Esdeath risk her life with every movement and maybe making her bleed a little, too._

_She got near the woman and grabbed her butt, trying to not look shy as she pressed her fingers into Esdeath's pussy, making her flinch. In reality, she didn't hate her: Esdeath was just an obstacle who used to separate the Night Raids from the Empire's fall, but nothing more. She agreed to punish her only because she wanted to make Tatsumi happy, but she wasn't regretting her choice. She had always wondered what it must feel like to masturbate with Murasame, her sword, and now she had the opportunity to find out. Meanwhile, Tatsumi hadn't stopped for a minute: he had been fucking Esdeath's face for minutes and now he was about to cum, while Esdeath's tears rolled down her cheeks. She wasn't enjoying it, he wasn't being gentle as she always imaginated in her dreams, but at least he was happy._

_< > his voice wasn't the same as always, his eyes weren't the same as always, his hands on her face weren't the same as always: that wasn't the Tatsumi she loved, that was a monster created for her, by her. It was her fault, in the end. Tatsumi came and his cum completely filled her mouth, making her choke even harder: she started to cough and part of his semen fell to the ground and on her chest. The man slapped her face, grabbing her by the throat.  
< _>.__

__Esdeath wondered if they could see her shaking with fear or if they were too focused into thinking about other ways to humiliate her. She had to do what Tatsumi said if she wanted to end that quickly, so she kneeled to the ground and licked the dirty soil to swallow the last part of his cum, still crying. She wasn't able to see them but she was sure they were smirking, and she couldn't blame them: she must have looked so helpess in that state.  
When she finished drinking cum, she realized it was Akame's turn. She prepared herself to be beheaded, or at least hurt with that demoniac sword, but nothing happened. Akame told her to lie on her back and spread her legs, then she took her sword and put the handle inside Esdeath's pussy with no preparation at all, causing her to scream in agony. Lionelle was amazed by Akame's idea and couldn't wait to hear her enemy begging them to stop, to let her go, to forgive her, because she knew Akame was about to break her. _ _

__Akame started to move the sword and blood came out of Esdeath's pussy, and she instinctively closed her legs.  
< _> her voice was the best out of all three: there wasn't anger in it, no revenge, no bad feelings, it was comforting in a sense. By the way, she was tempted to leave her legs there and purposely cut herself with the sword, so that she could die and end the torture, but the deepest part of her still wanted to live. She still had hope for a better future, so she did as Akame said and came back as before.  
Akame's comforting voice calmed her down a bit, so she started to focus on what she was feeling at the moment: the pain was slowly disappearing, giving way to a strange feeling of... pleasure? She hated to admit it but Akame's sword actually felt good inside her pussy, and after some crying she couldn't help but moan. She had never felt as slutty as at the moment, but she literally didn't care: if they had to call her a whore she was gonna give them a valid reason to. Akame kept on moving her sword for some minutes and then, between her moans, Esdeath finally annuncied:__ _

___< > Lionelle was kinda surprised to hear that from the same girl who was crying till some minutes ago, but she didn't let the opportunity go away.  
<>  
Even if she was exited Lionelle's words were still annoying: Esdeath used to enjoy sex but not being the bottom, and that whole situation wanted her even further down. Howewer, she really wanted to cum and she knew she had no other options if not giving them what they wanted. She tried to focus only on her wet pussy and on that painfully good sensation she was feeling, then she closed her eyes and spoke.  
< _> Lionelle rolled her eyes and Tatsumi got near her again with his hard dick in his hand. The blonde girl put he foot on Esdeath's throat, squeezing not too hard but enough to take her breath away and excite her even more.  
<> Esdeath was confused, was she asking her opinion? Oh well of course she didn't want it to hurt, but she was sure that was some kind of trap that would lead her to excruciating pain anyway. Akame was still moving the sword and she wasn't sure how longer she could resist without cumming so she had to find a solution fast. She felt a cold touch on her leg and opened her eyes fearing it could be Lionelle, but she saw Akame's hand on her thigh, trying to get her attention.__ _ _

____< > the black haired girl mimed the words with her mouth so as not to be heard by the others. Esdeath didn't get why she was "helping" her but knew she didn't like it: was she really that helpless to get her enemy's compassion? Surprisingly that thought brought new liquids out of her pussy, which everyone present noticed. Tatsumi sat down on the ground and put a hand on her clit, rubbing it to make her cum and get Lionelle mad but Esdeath decided to act first.  
<> She hated herself for saying those things. If she could, she would have liked to kill in the most painful way that woman who was taking away every shred of dignity, but since she feared the opposite would happen she kept silent and obeyed like the bitch she was. _ _ _ _

____Lionelle looked at her in the eyes.  
<> Akame nodded, then speeded up her movements and Esdeath finally came, moaning loudly as Tatsumi cummed again all over her body. Lionelle seemed to really enjoy the view: Esdeath was trying to catch her breath while she was lying on the ground, her legs open and abandoned carelessly with cum all over her chest and face. Her body was bruised by the rought treatment but for Lionelle that was not enough for the girl who killed her friends. _ _ _ _

____She walked away from her and started to think about what to do next but Tatsumi interrupted her.  
<> asked the boy, clearly not happy. Esdeath, who had not fully recovered yet, gasped.  
<> she managed to say, suddenly frightened to die: it was a strange feeling, she had never felt it before. After speaking, however, she began to think: if they weren't going to kill her, what would she do? She couldn't think of an "after", a future without the memory of the events of that afternoon. The pleasure she had felt was already gone, now only the terrible feeling of defeat and humiliation remained inside her brain, and she had to cope whit that. Maybe death wasn't that bad, after all. _ _ _ _

____< > hearing Akame's words, Lionelle nodded.  
<> the guy zipped up his pants and put his hand in the bag he was carrying, pulling out some ropes and chains  
that had burdened him throughout the journey and the fight. He got near Esdeath, still on the ground, and put both her arms behind her back, tied her wrists togheter and put a rope around her neck. He then looked at Lionelle, asking with his eyes if that was enough safe but didn't get an answer since the girl was currently looking at something else on the ground. Tatsumi followed her gaze and realized she was looking at Esdeath's torn clothes and, not far away, her sword. _ _ _ _

____< > Edeath remembered that name, "Najenda". They had been friends when they were both in the army but then Najenda had chosen a different path, the winning one apparently, and they had split up. She had always been a very good strategist, as well as a warrior, and Esdeath had always respected her for that: she still did, in the end she admired her more than she did for her own companions. For a while she had even thought she was in love with her, but looking back now she would say no: she liked Tatsumi, a completely different person from Najenda, and it's impossible to fall in love with two opposites, right? In any case, Esdeath did not want to be seen by Najenda in those conditions. _ _ _ _

____< > Tatsumi did as Lionelle said, then dragged Esdeath to his horse, tied the rope around his arm and set off, followed by Akame and Esdeath still on horseback.  
It was going to be a long journey for the prisoner, what she didn't expect was that what happened next would be even worse._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> ciao!  
> Please excuse any grammatical / syntactic / lexical errors you may find, English isn't my first language :)  
> Idk if I need to say this but i don't support any of the acts described in this story, it's just fiction and people have lots of immoral kinks so just let me be.  
> This is the first out of three chapters so it might be useful to leave a bookmark.  
> Thank you for reading, have a nice day :)


End file.
